People increasingly wear wearable medical systems (WMS), some of which contain electronics and cables. A challenge is in designing the length of cables that will be partly around the body of the person who wears the WMS, because there are variations. First, not all those who wear WMSs are of the same size. Second, even a single person's size can change, both gradually as that person may lose or gain weight, and quickly as the person moves and even breathes.
For designing the length of the cables, there are competing considerations. On the one hand, the cable should have enough slack, because if there is no slack or the slack is lost, the connections of the cable alone can become pressure points on the person's body, creating discomfort. Moreover, for wearable medical systems that attain low electrical noise and high signal quality, such a cable may need to be a shielded coaxial cable, which makes it thicker and more prone to create pressure points. On the other hand, if the cable has too much slack, it can interfere with the person's movement, and it can become tangled with their garments or other articles of clothing or even other components of the system itself.